doomfandomcom-20200222-history
DOOM Marine (Doom Slayer)
The DOOM Marine (also known by the Demons of Hell as the Doom Slayer, the Unchained Predator, or Hell Walker) is the main protagonist and playable character in Doom (2016). Story In the 2016 reboot of Doom, rather than the character being a direct representation of the player, the Doom Marine is described as an ancient and mystical time traveling warrior called the DOOM Marine, or "Doom Slayer" or "Hell Walker" who was either banished to Hell or chose to stay there (possibly a reference to Doom 64's ending). During the continuation of his genocide of hell's forces, he was ambushed and captured by Hell's forces from an elaborate capture plan orchestrated by demon priests and sealed in a tomb with a mark served as a warning for all demons that he must never be allowed to wake from his tomb. He was later retrieved by the UAC where he was "held captive" and studied, until Hell invades Mars, which allows him to escape. He then arms himself with a pistol, suits up in his Praetor Suit and begins to fight the hordes of hell. Unlike some of the other protagonists, the Doom Marine shows a little more emotion, evident when he angrily destroys the communication panels that Samuel Hayden tries to use and ask for assistance from the marine. He also demonstrates this during the penultimate mission, when he decides to take a back-up of VEGA's code before destroying it, despite not being asked to do it. Face and Possible Origins The Doom Marine's face is obscured, however the jawline and general structure of his face resembles B.J Blazkowicz from Wolfenstein: The New Order to some extent. This may be a reference to how the original Doom and Wolfenstein player models were very alike, also having been told to be related somehow. Strangely the 'Argent' Symbol (Commonly associated with Doom Slayer) looks very similar to an angled anchor, and lettered versions appear to say either "U N S C" or "U N C S" although this could be purely coincidental, suggesting a possible marine unit insignia. However While nothing has been confirmed, it has been speculated that this is in fact the same marine from the Classic Doom games, as in game documents found in Hell say the Doom Marine has traveled through "Worlds and Time" and was described as being extremely powerful and dangerous. The texts also say that the demons have been plagued by him for "eons of time", during which he would have became a legend in their world. Interestingly enough, the Praetor Suit has many similarities to the Marine Armor Doomguy wears in the classic Doom games, even so far as to have company logos, and production numbers located on the armor. This is all despite the fact that the suit is told to have been made in Hell for the Doom Marine to better fight the demon hordes. Contrary to this, there is scriptures that depict the Doom Slayer and he is shown in the Marine Armor that the Doomguy wears, further fueling speculation that the Doom Slayer and the Doomguy are the same person. The Doom Marine also appears to have prior knowledge of Samuel Hayden, smashing the control panel upon Hayden's second sentence, suggesting a possible past between the two, more evident is the appearence of various Doomguy dolls in the game (all resembling the Classic Doom armor) with the most recognizible being the Collectible Doomguy doll which is identical to the original Marine armor down to the color scheme, suggesting if the Praetor Suit was, or was built with parts from, a model/variant of Marine armor, and has as such become an Messaic figure of Humanity's dark past with hell. A life-size statue of Doomguy was made, a picture (updated linked needed, original Error 404ed) of which, where John Romero is standing next to it, shows the Doom Marine's face. Eventually the Doom Slayer's was released (unofficially) through model and texture "ripping", and shows a remarkable sense of similarity to the Classic Doomguy's face. Furthermore, the Doom Marine is shown to be somehow connected to an order of "knights" of the Argent D'Nur world, called the Night Sentinels in-game. While the Doom Marine has their symbol on his armor, his armor itself is far different, having a futuristic and military look, whereas the knights have armor closely resembling that of medieval European civilization. Strangely, the Doom Marine fully comprehends English, which would make no sense if he were to be from Argent D'Nur, an "alien planet" where such a language would not exist. It is possible that the Doom Marine is not actually from this world, but rather came there from a different time in the human universe, or from an alternate version of this, to the alien world. It can be assumed he would then have assisted the alien civilization to fight off the demons, which were apparently invading. It also can be suggested that due to the fact he never speaks and seems to not listen to orders it is possible that the Doom Marine may actually not speak English but is capable of understanding it. Another interesting fact that the Doom Marine is capable of operating hi-tech weapons and machinery produced by the UAC without any difficulty giving his ancient background. According to the Helix Stone and Runes found in Hell, it reveals some parts about the identity of the Doom Marine when it depicts the Doom Marine in the Praetor Suit fighting demon under the supervision of the hooded figure who Hell refers as Seraphim. Hell force even claims that the Seraphim is responsible for giving the Doom Marine strength and speed to fight the demon for eons. In Doom 3, when you reach the final level you reach an archaeological site, and obtain the soul cube, in the room is a mysterious sarcophagus, and also broken tablets showing classic Doom Marine standing on a mound killing demons. There is also a tablet showing what looks to be the Queen Demon from Doom 64 in Resurrection of Evil. Most of these details seem to be mirrored in the sarcophagus and codex tablets in Doom 2016 as well, as well as also seeing the soul cube in the game. Powers and Abilities * '''Badass Incarnate: '''Being a fighter against Hell and all things Evil, the Doom Marine has achieved the status of being an absolute Badass. This makes him an invincible and unstoppable force to be reckoned with (though it depends on the players actions). * '''Superhuman Abilities: '''The Doom Marine possesses powerful superhuman abilities, which are all used when the Marine is fighting against Hell's Legions. His superhuman Strength means he can rip, tear, and crush Demons and Cyborgs with relative ease, which the Doom Marine uses to take down even the most powerful of Hell's minions. His Endurance, Stamina and Durability gives The Marine the ability to take large amounts of damage without stopping (Though he can still die from natural causes such as high falls, and isn't able to survive death hits when his health is at zero). The Doom Marine is also extremely fast, mobile and agile, allowing him to traverse and maneuver around the environment and battle arenas whilst also battling Demons and dodging attacks. The Doom Marines greatest superhuman feats are shown when he kills the towering Cyberdemon by tearing out its Argent accumulator and then using its horn to decapitate it after it revived, defeating the highly durable Hell Guard by killing the parasitic controllers inside of them (Used first Hell Guards own weapon to stab through its armor and kill the parasite from within, punched through second Hell Guards armor plating and squished its parasite, and killed the third Hell Guard by ripping off its armor before tearing the parasite in half), and taking down the powerful Spider Mastermind. * '''Argent Energy Absorption: '''The Doom Marine can absorb Argent Energy via his Praetor Suit, which reroutes it throughout the suits subsystems and into his body. This allows him to increase either his Health, Armor or Ammo to maximum levels. * '''Rune Absorption and Usage: '''Through some unknown means, the Doom Marine is able to use mystic runes that he gains upon completing trials. Once a trial is complete, the Marine can then equip a rune to gain new abilities. * '''Master Combatant and Weapon Mastery: '''The Doom Marine is capable of utilizing any weapon or firearm in his possession with master handling. He can use all firearms he comes across with great effect, while also upgrading and modifying his arsenal. He is also capable of carrying a vast amount of weapons, carrying up to 12 weapons including special weapons and grenades. When performing a glory kill, the Doom Marine uses a unique fighting style that allows him to quickly, but brutally, rip and tear demons apart. * '''Intelligence: '''The Marine is surprisingly intelligent despite his violent ways. * Though it is only told by demonic recordings, the Doom Marine had managed to kill Hell's greatest Champion 'The Titan', indicating how powerful he is and how he became the most feared being to Hell's Legions. Human or God The game attempts to leave the DOOM Marine as mysterious as possible, and points out that no one knows if he human, god or some kind of demon. This is never cleared up, but there are many hints to him probably having some more terrestrial origin (and that time travel was involved), but it is never confirmed. Titles and nicknames * DOOM Marine * Doom Slayer * Hell Walker * Unchained Predator * Scourge of Hell * Doomguy (collectible model) Category:Marines Category:Doom (2016) characters